Shaina
Shaina '''Date of Birth: '''987 S.A. '''Place of Birth: '''Ascatha, Sinaria '''Date of Death: '''174 T.A. (aged 187) '''Gender: '''Female '''Father: '''Jovan '''Mother: '''Sarea '''Uncle: '''Andrien '''Cousin: '''Galienna '''2nd Cousin: '''Audric '''2nd Cousin: '''Corrine '''2nd Cousin: '''Minna '''2nd Cousin (once removed): '''Corin '''2nd Cousin (once removed): '''Neria '''Spouse: '''Lucian '''Son: '''Jovan '''Daughter: '''Sarea '''Daughter: '''Corline '''Son: '''Ancellius '''Daughter: '''Leora '''Son: '''Kaelin '''Master: '''Corrine '''Rank/Craft: '''Apprentice '''Titles: '''Queen of Sinaria; Duchess of Shaldana; Elenaëri; Dragonheart; The People’s Queen; Shaina the Valiant '''Skills: '''Telepathy, Telekinesis, Foresight Physical Description – ''Height: ''4’ 9”-5’ 6” – ''Hair: ''Brown – ''Eyes: ''Blue Shaina has wavy hair, the colour of milk chocolate. Her almond shaped eyes are blue, like the Mílisflower. She has fine features, and an easy smile. Although she is similar to her mother in stature, her hair and eyes are the same as her father’s. She has a latent gift of Foresight, which presents itself in the form of dreams, before she begins her training, and then as she grows in experience, she is able to call upon it at will. All her life, she has had an unexplainable fear of snakes. Personality Shaina is a level-headed girl with an insatiable thirst for knowledge. Early on, she shows good leadership skills, although she can sometimes ‘take charge’ of a situation. She believes in standing up for her integrity above everything else, and will do what is right, even if it is against the rules. She practically uses the saying “doing what is right and doing what is easy are not always the same thing” as a personal mantra. She is modest to a fault, preferring to let her accomplishments speak for themselves. Life Story Shaina was born in her father’s family home, in Ascatha. Although she grew up not knowing her parents, Shaina was brought up by her uncle and his wife. A very promising student at the sichona. Apprenticed to Master Corrine, she has the luxury of enjoying both the sunrise over the sea, and the sunset over the Forest of Echoes. When she was a baby, and her parents were killed, it is believed that whoever killed them tried to kill her as well, but couldn’t because of the ring with Corline’s core. After Andrien took Shaina in, Gytha basically ignored her, prefering to focus her attention on her two daughters, Galienna and Arella, and Andrien schooled her for her early years. Although she didn’t know about her telepathic talents at the time, she quickly picked up the Ancient Language. As her skills progress, she is also able to see through solid objects and see memories of things others have seen. With the training from the Elves she is able to use telekinesis by her fifth year. In her seventh she is able to deflect magic itself using her telekinetic powers. She becomes the Queen of Shaldana shortly after her twenty first birthday, when she reaches her majority. By this time, she is able to bend a person’s will with a simple touch, although she will only use this skill in a time of great need, because she sees it as taking away the person’s free will – they are bound to obey any command she gives them, from protecting her life, to taking their own. From a very early age, it was obvious that Shaina was special. Although for most of her eleven years she had lived a fairly ordinary life, she had always had people watching over her. Especially since her parents were murdered shortly after Shaina’s first birthday. This being said, not all of the people interested in her had her best interests at heart. One of these people was Duvessa, the self-styled queen of Sinaria. It was widely disputed that Duvessa was queen at all, and this is why people were interested in Shaina. Her mother Sarea was descended of Helene, the youngest daughter of Corline Raistren, and as such was of Royal Blood. Her father Jovan was a pureblood ilarhín, as was Sarea. So not only was Shaina the true heir to the Sinarian throne, but she was also a powerful ilarhín. One may wonder why there was not someone in the royal bloodline who had taken the throne before Shaina. This is because Shaina was the Chosen One, as was the Queen before her, her grandmother. Duvessa, selfish as she was, did not believe in the Chosen One, and in the time of the decline of the royal family, she declared herself Queen. But she had followed the Ways of Darkness by then, and she controlled the people in Sinaria in such a way that a minority led by a Sinarian duke named Audric, rebelled against her, and formed their own state, known as the Acura Province, independent of her rule. For the first ten years of her life, Shaina was brought up not knowing anything of what her parents really were, or how they had really died. Although she experienced her telepathic abilities as a child in the form of dreams, it was only after she began her training that she became able to fully realise them. Furthermore, she found she could also use telekinesis. Shaina is also unusually talented when it comes to the knowledge of different languages. By the end of her apprenticeship, she “speaks Elvish like a natural”. After her coronation, Shaina reinstated the welfare system started by Corline, allowing any man, woman or child, to have access to health care, accommodation and financial support in lieu of income. She also establishes the idea of a Naming Ceremony, conducted by her, in which she is able to assess the potential of each new child. Relationships '''Andrien: '''Shaina’s maternal uncle, who raised her as if she was his own daughter. '''Gytha: '''Gytha sees Shaina as an imposition on her life of luxury, and makes no pretence about her dislike for her, although, this dislike only turns to animosity when Galienna is discovered to have Potential. '''Galienna: '''Although when she is at home with Shaina she comes across as a spoilt child, she matures considerably when she starts her training. '''Lucian: '''The first romantic interest for Shaina, instinctively she knows that he is the one for her. But she fights against her feelings because she believes she will only end up getting him killed, something she could not bear.